Rectoverso
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Quand Conan rencontre Shinichi... Entre rêves et réalités, nul ne sait faire le bon choix... Notre héros y parviendra-t-il ? Attention, cette fic est porté sur la psychologie du personnage principale. Si vous voulez lire du DC entre les lignes, c'est


RECTO-VERSO  
  
- Professeur ? Avez-vous vu Aï ?  
  
Conan venait d'arriver chez le Professeur Agasa. Il avait laissé ses chaussures dans l'entrée et posé sa veste sur une paterre.  
  
Le professeur sortit de la cuisine, un chiffon sale en main. "Apparemment, il vient de faire le recurage de la plaque à takoyaki", se dit Conan.  
  
- Elle est en bas, au labo. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
- oh, non, c'est juste que comme elle se remet difficilement de son rhume, je venais prendre de ses nouvelles...  
  
- eh bien ce matin, la fièvre est tombée et elle a pu se lever. C'est pour cela qu'elle est au labo en ce moment ; elle n'en pouvait plus de rester au lit...  
  
- Dans ce cas, je vais aller la voir, lança Conan gaiement.  
  
Et il entreprit de descendre les marches menant au sous-sol.  
  
Arrivé au pied de l'escalier, il fouilla du regard la salle, à la recherche de Aï. Survolant des yeux les tables de préparation remplies de tubes à essais, de bec-bunsens et autres flacons, il ne la vit nulle part.  
  
- Mais où peut-elle bien...  
  
Son regard se figea soudain. Il venait d'apercevoir un flacon plus grand que les autres, portant une étiquette qui attira son attention... Conan prit le flacon entre ses mains, et une idée terrible lui vint à l'esprit... Il fallait en profiter avant que Aï ou le professeur ne le rejoignent...   
  
Conan prit une grande inspiration et avala un peu du produit contenu dans le flacon.  
  
Mais cela ne sembla pas faire beaucoup d'effet... il attendit une bonne minute, mais rien ne vint...  
  
- Ca n'a aucun effet, son truc...   
  
Et il reposa le flacon sur la table. Puis, ne voyant toujours pas Aï et ne sachant pas où elle pouvait bien être, il se décida à remonter.  
  
Arrivé en haut des marches, un grand voile noir lui couvrit les yeux.  
  
- Alors tu l'as trouvée ? entendit-il.  
  
Conan comprit trop tard ce qui lui arriva : "Baikal X" fonctionnait...  
  
Ran soupira. Le Professeur Agasa, qui l'accompagnait, posa la main sur son épaule.  
  
- Je suis désolé que tu aies à supporter ca, Ran...  
  
- Mais les medecins gardent espoir... et moi aussi, j'ai espoir qu'un jour ou l'autre, il se réveillera...  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux devant un lit d'hôpital, où reposait un jeune garçon.  
  
Un homme de grande taille, aux longs cheveux chatains et au regard gris pénétra dans la salle. Vêtu d'une blouse blanche, il avait tout l'air d'un homme sûr de lui, intelligent, et fin psychologue.  
  
- Vous avez raison de vous accrocher, mademoiselle. D'après les derniers examens que nous lui avons fait subir, ses chances de quitter ce coma sont de plus en plus prometteuses. Mais je ne veux pas non plus vous donner de fausses joies...  
  
- Peu m'importe ! Dites-moi... quand espérez-vous son réveil ?  
  
Sa voix trahissait son angoisse pour son ami.  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer sans une contre-expertise de ses résultats, mais à mon avis, sous peu...  
  
Le ton se voulait optimiste, mais Ran frémissait quand il parlait. Sa voix grave lui donnait l'impression que cet homme pouvait être très froid, quand il le voulait. Il fallait bien ça à un medecin, dans les cas de patients spéciaux...  
  
Elle en était à ses reflexions, quand un leger froissement de tissus la fit se tourner en direction du lit. On s'agitait dans les draps.  
  
Le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils, et son frond se creusait de rides, comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve...  
  
- C'est fini... murmurait Ran à l'encontre du jeune homme en lui prenant la main. Réveilles-toi, s'il-te-plait...  
  
En sueur, le jeune garçon ouvrit enfin les yeux.   
  
- Enfin ! Te revoilà parmi nous !! Je désespérais de ne plus jamais te revoir !!  
  
Etonné, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui.  
  
- Ran ?... Euh... je...?  
  
Puis il vit le medecin, et sa vue le remplit d'effroi et de colère.  
  
- Vous !...  
  
-Eh bien, il était temps... répondit calmement l'homme.  
  
Agasa souriait. Et Ran semblait émue de le revoir. Il ne comprenait plus rien... Que s'était-il passé ?!  
  
Le medecin reprit la parole :  
  
- Oui... Nous désespérions de vous voir vous réveiller... Cela va bientôt faire deux ans que vous nous faisiez attendre... Monsieur Kudô...  
  
Conan se réveilla en sursaut. Il transpirait beaucoup car son cauchemar encore frais lui avait donné la chair de poule. Mais il n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines...  
  
Il regarda autour de lui. Et vit Ran, qui, muette sous le coup de la stupéfaction, avait les yeux embrumés par les larmes. Derrière elle, Agasa avait un air soulagé.  
  
-Enfin ! Te revoilà parmi nous !! Je désepérais de ne plus jamais te revoir !  
  
Un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha du lit. Conan ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Il devina alors qu'il se trouvait à l'hopital.  
  
- Oui, ca va bientôt faire deux heures que vous nous faisiez attendre... Monsieur...  
  
- NOON !!!!!  
  
Tout le monde fut abasourdi par son cri. Conan lui même fut effrayé.  
  
-... Vous allez bien, Monsieur Edogawa ?  
  
Conan fut abasourdi. Un rêve. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Il regarda ses mains. Elles avaient la taille de celle d'un enfant de sept ans. Il était bien Conan Edogawa.  
  
- Conan ? Ca va ?  
  
Ran venait de le réveiller complètement.  
  
"Tu n'es qu'un idiot, voyons... Ca n'était jamais qu'un mauvais rêve... et pourtant..."  
  
Oui, pourtant, il avait bien vu Gin, dans le rôle du médecin...  
  
Perplexe, il décida tout de même d'oublier l'incident, et de se faire sermoner par Ran pour ne pas avoir fait attention avec les marches de l'escalier...  
  
- Tu as de la chance de t'en sortir avec juste deux cotes cassées. Cela aurait pu être pire, le medecin me l'a dit.  
  
Conan grimaça effectivement. La douleur dans le côté droit se réveilla soudain.  
  
Il était parti pour une semaine d'hospitalisation...  
  
Le lendemain, Conan eut droit à la visite des Détectives Boys au grand complet. Haibara était avec eux, et Agasa comprit qu'elle voulait parler en privé à Conan. Agasa organisa alors une petite descente à la caféteria afin de les laisser seuls. Les enfants entrèrent dans le piège, et Aï se retrouva avec Conan.  
  
- Imbécile ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!  
  
- Euh... un malaise, je pense...  
  
- Ne joues pas au plus fin avec moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Le flacon a diminué de moitié depuis hier... Ce produit est instable. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis ou même pris le temps de savoir ce que tu faisais... Je ne te savais pas aussi idiot à ce point !  
  
- Oh, ca va... Je sais, j'ai fait un truc completement débile. C'est vrai, ca aurait pu me coûter la vie...   
  
- Pire que ca..., marmonna A  
  
Conan ne comprit pas l'allusion.  
  
- En tout cas, poursuivit-elle, si tu ressents le moindre changement, dis-le moi immédiatement.  
  
- Pas de probleme... J'ai vraiment été nul sur ce coup...  
  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire... A trop vouloir faire celui des autres, on en oublie son propre bonheur... et surtout sa propre sécurité... Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Kudô... Je sais ce que tu cherchais a faire... Mais elle ne doit rien savoir... Elle doute déjà beaucoup trop, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et ca ne me plait pas.  
  
- Justement, je voulais qu'elle me voit encore une fois, afin qu'elle perde ses soupçons...  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ca aurait été le cas ? A voir la manière dont elle te regarde... Le Professeur m'a raconté la manière dont elle te choyait, hier...  
  
- Tu ne sais rien... Tu ne sais pas ce que ca fait d'être dans cet état... Je te parle pas de sortir d'un coma de deux heures, non... Mais de voir quelqu'un souffrir de ton absence, et à qui tu mens continuellement... Je suis avec elle sans être là, et je ne suis pas là quand elle a besoin de moi, en tant que Shinichi... Il n'y a que Conan, le gosse farfelu. Et ca, c'est tout ce que je comprends, vis-à-vis d'elle...  
  
Aï ne répondit pas. Conan avait l'air remonté. Elle savait qu'elle avait touché la corde sensible avec lui.  
  
Conan, lui, poursuivait sur son idée.  
  
-Alors, j'ai eu envie de la voir, une dernière fois... Pour mettre un terme à tout ça. Je voulais lui dire que Shinichi disparaissait définitivement.  
  
Haibara fut sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction de sa part. Se rendait-il compte de la souffrance qu'il aurait infligé à Ran, en plus de celle qu'il se reprochait de par son absence auprès d'elle ?  
  
- Comment ca ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu renonces, alors que la sortie du tunnel est peut-etre toute proche ?  
  
- Explique toi, lui enjoigna-t-il.  
  
Aï respira à fond. Ce qu'elle allait lui dire, elle aurait voulu le cacher un peu plus longtemps. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache où cela aboutirait, au final.  
  
- Ce que tu as bu, je te l'ai dit, est un extrait instable d'un début de formule. Ne te rejouis pas trop vite. J'expérimentais cet extrait avant ton accident d'hier, afin de voir si la molécule que j'y avais incorporé réagissait au processus.  
  
- Ben ça n'en a pas l'air...  
  
- Je viens de te le dire... Ce n'est qu'une expérience. Mais le fruit de ces recherches pourraient être l'aboutissement d'un antidote, ou d'un début. Tu as tout de même de la chance de ne pas subir d'effets secondaires...  
  
Conan repensa soudain à son rêve de la veille... Avait-il vraiment rêvé ? Mais il ne voulu pas mettre Aï dans la confidence. Elle aurait pris ca pour une nouvelle élucubration, et aurait mis ca sur le compte du choc.   
  
C'est à ce moment que Agasa choisit de faire son entrée dans la chambre, avec les enfants. Ayumi portait une seconde cannette de cola, qu'elle tendit à Conan, rougissante, et Mitsuhiko fit de même pour Aï avec une cannette de café glacé. Quant à Genta, quelques taches de crème glacée au chocolat trahissait sa gourmandise, alors qu'il finissait le fond de soda qu'il avait en main.  
  
Ils restèrent encore une heure, avant de laisser Conan se reposer, sur ordre de l'infirmière en chef.  
  
Ce dernier profita de leur départ pour aller prendre sa douche. Il prit son repas dans sa chambre, que l'infirmière avait amené sur un plateau, et vers 21 heures, il se coucha.  
  
L'infirmière tira les rideaux. La journée s'annonçait resplendissante. Le jeune homme se détourna des rayons de soleil qui frappaient vivement ses paupières encore closes.  
  
- Hmmm... Encore cinq minutes, maman...  
  
Puis soudain, un petit déclic. Quelque chose fonctionna dans le cerveau du jeune homme. Il avait ressenti un détail qui clochait avec le reste.  
  
"Ma voix !"  
  
Il se reveilla en sursaut. Il reconnu immédiatement la chambre où il s'était réveillé quelques jours plus tôt.  
  
L'infirmière faillit renverser la soucoupe d'eau, surprise par le bond du garçon.  
  
- Quelque chose ne va pas? lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
Le jeune homme comtempla son corps, indifférent à la question de l'infirmière.   
  
Conan était redevenu Shinichi.   
  
Puis, se rappelant l'infirmère, il la chercha du regard. Les yeux encore embrouillés, il vit sa sillouette à contre-jour. Mais elle lui était famillière... Puis s'accoutumant peu à peu, il la vit clairement. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux.  
  
- A...Aï ? C'est toi ?  
  
La jeune femme ne comprit pas. Puis soudain, elle se mit à rire.  
  
- Ahahahah ! Je comprends ! Non, tu te trompes, je suis sa soeur, Shiho... Aï est malade, elle ne pourra pas venir, aujourd'hui...  
  
Le jeune homme comprenait de moins en moins. Il avait devant lui Shiho Miyano. Mais elle n'était pas Sherry. Juste l'infirmière en chef de l'étage, qui s'occupait de lui depuis deux ans. Depuis qu'on l'avait admis dans son service.  
  
Elle lui expliqua tout ceci, et aussi qui était Aï. Elle était sa demi-soeur, agée de sept ans, et qui venait souvent la voir quand Shiho était en service. Son nom n'était pas Miyano, mais Haibara, du nom du beau-père de Shiho.  
  
- Est-ce que vous avez aussi une soeur du nom d'Akemi ? demanda Shinichi.  
  
Le regard de Shiho s'assombrit.  
  
- Oui, acquieça-t-elle. Mais elle nous a quitté il y a quelques mois. Tout comme mes parents. Depuis, je vis comme je peux avec ma petite soeur, Aï. Elle aussi est orpheline de père.  
  
- Mais pourquoi sais-je déjà tout ca ? Je veux dire, je sors d'un coma de 2 ans, comme vous dites, mais je vous ai déjà vu, ainsi que vos deux soeurs... et le gars que j'ai vu hier, le médecin... Lui aussi ne m'est pas étranger...  
  
Shiho sembla réfléchir un moment.  
  
- Vous savez, Monsieur Kudo... Je ne suis qu'une infirmière, mais je vais vous dire une chose... Les médecins disent que lorsqu'une personne est dans le coma, elle n'est pas complètement coupée du monde des vivants. Ils conseillent aux proches et au personnel soignant de "garder un contact" avec les gens comme vous. Même si vous donnez l'impression d'être absent, une partie de votre subconcient, cette partie qui maintient votre cerveau actif afin de vous permettre de vivre, reste connectée avec l'extérieur. Et cela vous aide à combattre contre la mort. Car de sentir la présence de quelqu'un, ne pas rester abandonné, peut aider le malade à guérir.  
  
Shinichi comprit où elle voulait en venir.  
  
- Alors je vous parlais souvent, quand je vous faisais la toilette, quand je changeais vos draps - ne rougissez pas, c'est tout à fait naturel, et vos n'y pouviez rien, et puis on se doit de garder un minimum d'hygiène, non ? Enfin, je vous parlais souvent de moi, et puis Aï vous aime bien. Elle vient tous les jours, quand elle n'est pas à l'école. Mais elle est malade en ce moment. Elle a attrapé la varicelle, alors elle ne peut pas venir ici, vous comprenez ?  
  
Shinichi sourit. Mais cela ne l'empecha pas de se poser des questions... Beaucoup de questions.  
  
Qu'en était-il de Ran, et des autres ? Faisaient-ils aussi partie de son monde imaginaire, créés de toute pièce par son subconscient, afin de survivre aussi longtemps, et d'attendre le réveil ? Mais alors, où était passé Conan ? Celui qu'il avait été encore la veille ?  
  
Il attendait de voir Ran, pour se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé depuis son accident... Mais au fait ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait plongé dans ce coma ?  
  
Il demanda à l'infirmière. Celle-ci eut pour réponse une phrase énigmatique :  
  
- Je ne me doute pas qu'étant ce que vous étiez avant votre arrivée ici, vous n'ayez été mélé à quelque louche affaire... Et que cela aurait eut les retombées connues...  
  
Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut tout aussi éloquant. Mais elle se décida quand meme à le lui dire.  
  
-Conan !!  
  
Conan sursauta.  
  
- Tu rêves encore ? Allez ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui, il faut en profiter, allons faire un tour, tu veux bien ? A moins que tu ne sois encore fatigué ? Mon dieu ! Toutes ces cernes autour des yeux !!  
  
Sonoko en faisait vraiment trop. Elle avait surgit dans la pièce comme un diable. Ran la suivait doucement, et fit un grand sourire en direction de Conan quand celui la regarda entrer.  
  
- Ca ne va pas, Conan ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Hein ? euh... Si, si. Je suis juste étonné de vous voir ce matin, c'est tout.  
  
- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais avoir de la compagnie... Et puis, ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi, cette douleur...  
  
- Non, c'est vrai... Je ne peux pas me pencher, ni me tourner sur les côtés. De plus, je dois garder cette espèce de prothèse pour éviter de me tordre encore plus... Mais bon, je prends des médicaments contre la douleur, donc ca va...  
  
Rassurée, elle l'aida à enfiler un gilet afin de sortir. Ils descendirent dans le parc, Ran poussant le fauteuil roulant de Conan.  
  
Ce dernier passa une agréable journée, mais il restait soucieux. Ces rêves qu'il faisait... Quel rapport avec sa vie actuelle ? Il se dit que le produit qu'il avait bu n'était pas étranger à ces faits...  
  
Avant qu'elle ne le quitte avec Sonoko, Conan demanda à Ran si le Professeur pouvait passer le voir le lendemain. Elle promit de faire la commission, après s'être assurée que Conan avait tout le confort dont il avait besoin.  
  
- Je lui dirais de t'apporter des jeux et des livres. Ca t'aidera à passer le temps, si tu t'ennuies, l'informa-telle.  
  
Conan la remercia, et elle le laissa en emmenant Sonoko avec elle.  
  
Agasa arriva de bonne heure, en milieu d'après-midi. Il frappa à la porte doucement, et une voix lui répondit d'entrer. Il s'agissait de l'infirmière.  
  
Lui faisant un signe de silence avec son doigt barrant ses levres, elle l'invita à entrer.  
  
- Il dort encore, murmura-t-elle. Mais il ne devrait plus tarder à se reveiller. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'il fait la sieste. Il en avait bien besoin... Il a passé une nuit agitée...  
  
Agasa acquiesca, et laissant l'infirmière vaquer à ses occupations (elle changeait l'eau des fleurs qu'on avait amenées, et pliait des draps), il prit un siège qu'il rapprocha silencieusement du lit.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, les draps s'agitèrent silencieusement, et le dormeur se réveilla. Clignant des yeux dans la faible lumière qui filtrait par les persiennes que l'infirmière avait baissées avant qu'il ne s'endorme, il reconnu son visiteur.  
  
- Ah, c'est vous, Professeur... fit-il d'une voix pateuse...  
  
- Comment vas-tu, Shinichi ?  
  
Shinichi ferma les yeux soudain, et soupira d'un air las et ennuyé.  
  
- Ca recommence... murmura-t-il.  
  
Agasa avait surpris le ton que trahissait sa voix.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui recommence ?  
  
Shinichi attendit que Shiho quitte la pièce.  
  
- Ca ! Le fait que je sois Shinichi !  
  
Agasa ne comprit pas. Shinichi avait-il succombé à la folie ? Etait-il devenu amnésique ? Cela arrivait souvent dans les cas de coma profond...  
  
- Non, je ne suis pas fou..., comprit Shinichi, ayant surpris le regard de son vieil ami. Mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir passé 2 ans dans le coma... Je veux dire... Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que j'étais dans le labo, que j'avais trouvé une potion de Aï, que je l'ai bu pensant trouver un antidote à l'Apotoxine, et qu'au bout de deux minutes, alors que je remontais les escaliers, j'ai été pris de vertiges, et je suis tombé... Et cette chute a provoqué ce coma... mais il n'a pas duré deux ans... mais deux heures !!  
  
- Shinichi... Ce n'est pas comme ca que tu es tombé dans le coma... Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu étais avec Ran... Vous étiez en sortie, tous les deux, au Tropical Land...  
  
Shinichi écouta plus attentivement. Ce que l'infirmière n'avait pas eu le temps de lui raconter, Agasa était sur le point de le lui révéler...  
  
- Ce jour-là, tu as résolu une fois de plus une affaire de meurtre... Et juste après, tu as disparu. Ce n'est que le surlendemain que l'on t'a retrouvé, derrière un des cabanons de maintenance du parc, inanimé, entre la vie et la mort... Tu avais été frappé à l'arrière du crâne. L'inspecteur Maigret a fait ouvrir une enquête, et à ce jour, le coupable court encore. Mais le coup qu'il t'a donné aurait pu te tuer sur-le-champ. Tu as eu de la chance. D'après le rapport d'enquête, on a conclu à un acte de vengeance ; quelqu'un qui ne t'appréciait guère avait peut-être eu l'envie de t'éliminer. D'autres pensent que tu étais à un mauvais endroit au mauvais moment... Moi je ne sais que penser. Il n'y a que toi qui a la réponse...  
  
Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Cet homme qui l'avait frappé... C'était Gin. Mais il était son médecin. Comment avait-on pu laisser un homme tel que lui l'approcher alors qu'il était responsable de son état ? Il réfléchit soudain au fait que Shiho n'était pas non plus la personne qu'il croyait. Elle était infirmière. Et elle disait la vérité. Cela se voyait dans son regard. Et il était lui-meme Shinichi, et non Conan.  
  
Quel était ce nouveau mystère ?  
  
Agasa rompit le silence.  
  
-Shinichi... Ca ne va pas. Tu me caches quelque chose... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Que s'est-il passé, ce jour-là ? Si tu te souviens d'un quelconque indice, par pitié, dis-le moi. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.  
  
- Professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous expliquer... Mais dites-vous bien que tout ceci n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Ce n'est pas une lubbie, ni mon cerveau qui me joue des tours...  
  
Et il expliqua ce qui s'était réellement passé au Tropical land, ainsi que la naissance de Conan.  
  
Quand Shinichi eut fini son exposé, Agasa inspira profondément.   
  
- Tu veux donc dire que tu aurais rajeuni, et que tu aurais pris un autre nom pour te cacher des ces mystérieux hommes en noir ?  
  
- Oui. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que l'un deux est dans cet hôpital. Il s'agit du médecin qui me soigne. Et l'infirmière, Shiho Miyano, est aussi une des leurs, mais elle s'est retournée contre eux, et elle est devenue notre alliée. C'est fou... Je suis sûr que sa soeur, Aï Haibara doit ressembler trait pour trait à la mienne.   
  
- Mais les autres enfants dont tu parles... Je peux t'expliquer d'où tu peux les connaître... Il s'agit des personnages de mon jeu életronique que j'ai inventé.  
  
- Impossible... Je n'ai aucune idée du jeu dont vous me parlez.   
  
- Eh bien, moi je pense que si. Suivant les conseils des médecins, je venais souvent te parler des progrès de mon jeu. Il n'est sorti sur le marché que depuis moins d'un an, mais il marche très bien. Même la petite Haibara l'adore. Je lui en ai fait cadeau un jour que je l'ai croisé dans ta chambre. Quand je venais, je te racontais mes idées de stages et de niveaux. Je me suis un peu basé sur toi pour les personnages du jeu. Il y a trois détectives en herbe, et ils correspondent à la description que tu m'en as fait.  
  
Shinichi ne sut plus où donner de la tête.  
  
"Non, il y a forcément une réponse logique à tout ceci !! Ca n'est pas possible !?"  
  
Le Professeur se gratta la gorge.  
  
- Ecoute-moi, Shinichi. Je suis sûr que pendant ton coma, il s'est passé quelque chose dans ton subconscient qui a fait que tu t'es inventé un monde, aidé en cela par ce que nous te disions pendant ton sommeil. Tout ce qu'on t'a dit t'a affecté à un certain point, et depuis tu ne sais plus où tu en es. Je pense qu'il te faudra beaucoup de temps et de repos pour que tu puisses retrouver ton rythme et oublier cette histoire. Si tu persistes, tu risques de ne plus faire la différence entre la fiction et la réalité.  
  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se leva de son siège, et tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, il termina sur sa pensée.  
  
- Oublie ce qui s'est passé. Ne te tracasse pas. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer si l'on apprenait que tu perdais la tête, toi le plus sensé de tous, le plus raisonné ?  
  
Abandonnant son jeune ami, Agasa referma derrière lui, mais il resta appuyé contre la porte close, et ferma les yeux, n'osant imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer dans les prochains jours. Les aveux de Shinichi l'avaient vraiment marqué, et il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir aider son ami...  
  
Conan était à nouveau dans le parc de l'hôpital. Assis dans son fauteil roulant, il regardait les trois jeunes enfants jouer à cache-cache.  
  
- C'est pas cool que tu ne viennes pas jouer avec nous, fit Mitsuhiko en soufflant un peu. Toi tu aurait déjà retrouvé les autres...  
  
- Bon, répondit Conan en soupirant. Je vais t'aider. Tu vois la fontaine avec les moineaux, là-bas ?  
  
- Euh... oui, mais il n'y a pas de moineaux...  
  
- C'est normal. Avant que vous ne jouiez, tout à l'heure, il y en avait qui se baignaient. Mais depuis que tu as attaqué ta partie, ils n'y sont plus...  
  
- Ca veut donc dire que Genta ou Ayumi s'est caché à proximité !  
  
- Et d'un. Passons au second.  
  
Après avoir écouté les informations de Conan, Mitsuhiko alla débusquer Genta et Ayumi.  
  
Aï, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, se leva du banc près duquel Conan avait garé son fauteuil.  
  
- Tu ne perds pas ton temps pour guérir, on dirait... Tu dois mourir d'envie de pouvoir courir autant qu'eux.  
  
- Non, pas spécialement. Ces jeux ne sont plus de mon âge...  
  
- Physiquement, si, renchérit-elle. Mais bon, je ne veux pas te jeter la première pierre... Quand on est un gamin pour certaines choses, on l'est pour d'autres...  
  
Conan comprit qu'elle faisait encore allusion à son accident avec le "Baikal X". Il décida de changer de sujet.  
  
- Au fait, pas de nouvelles des hommes en noir...?  
  
- Non. De toutes façons, tu te doutes bien que je t'aurai aussitôt averti...  
  
- J'en doute. Tu ne m'as rien dit au sujet de ta potion "miracle".  
  
- Et toi tu ne me dis pas tout non plus au sujet de ta convalescence... Je me trompe ?  
  
Elle le fixait gravement du regard. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ?  
  
- De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
  
- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu as des poches aussi grandes que des mongolfières sous les yeux, et l'infirmière nous a dit que tu dormais très mal ces temps-ci...  
  
- Bah, c'est pas important...  
  
Elle se planta devant lui, le regard menaçant.  
  
- Au contraire ! Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais tu as encore dans ton corps des molecules provenants du "Baikal X". Qui me dit que tes insomnies ne viennent pas de là ? Tu m'avais juré de me dire tout ce qui aurait pu aller de travers...   
  
- Je sais, mais ce qui m'arrive est complètement dingue... Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre...  
  
- Si tu voulais bien me l'expliquer, déjà. Arrêtes de te faire des idées fausses sur moi. J'en comprendrais peut-être plus que toi...  
  
Conan haussa les épaules. Soupirant, il renversa sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Le ciel était limpide au dessus de lui, et son regard suivit la course d'un avion dont la trainée blanche jurait sur le bleu intense de la voute céleste.  
  
- Depuis l'accident, commença-t-il, je fais des rêves étranges. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, depuis...  
  
Après s'être docilement rassise sur le banc, Aï Haibara écouta Conan. Quand il eut fini, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et tenta de remettre ses idées en ordre.  
  
- La théorie du professeur Agasa de l'autre univers tient la route... Et je suis sûre qu'il te dirait exactement la même chose si c'était le cas. Mais je pense que notre Agasa te dirait que pendant ton mini-coma, tu as pu vivre cette expérience, ce rêve, et que depuis, ton subconscient est hanté par ses visions. Maintenant, que tu les revives alors que tu es éveillé... Ca ne me dit rien de bon. Si ca se trouve, ce sont mes molécules qui te font cet effet.  
  
- Tu crois ? l'interrogea Conan. Si c'est le cas, alors ca veut dire que je vais continuer à vivre dans la peau de Shinichi, entre deux rêves, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient dissipées...  
  
- ...Ou assimilées, finit-elle. Mais ca ne veut rien dire. On ne sait pas si c'est le cas. Peut-être que c'est le choc de la chute, qui a ouvert en toi un crénau schyzophrène, ou encore...  
  
- STOP ! C'est toi qui va me rendre dingue, si tu continues ! Tu me parles de trucs complètement insensés...  
  
- Ecoute, je ne suis pas psychologue. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je te conseille, c'est de ne parler de ceci à personne, compris ?   
  
- Tiens, l'autre Agasa me faisait la même recommandation..., remarqua Conan.  
  
- Eh bien, il avait peut-être raison. Tu peux en être sûr. Ils te feront interné. Et je ne souhaite pas te perdre de vue... Ne va pas croire autre chose : si je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est parce que tu as testé ma formule, et que je veux me rendre compte par moi-même des avancées du résultat...  
  
Conan eut un sourire ironique. Il connaissait trop bien Aï pour savoir qu'elle disait vrai.  
  
Les enfants revinrent à l'assaut, laissant un moment de répit pour Conan. Haibara fut forcée de les suivre, abandonnant Conan à ses sombres pensées.  
  
Le ciel s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel. Toujours garé près du banc, il attendit que Aï et les enfants reviennent. Mais ce fut seule que Haibara apparut derrière le tronc du cerisier le plus proche.  
  
- Depuis quand joues-tu à cache-cache ?  
  
- Euh... Ben ça fait que dix minutes... Mais comme tu ne venais pas me chercher, je suis revenue... J'ai cru que tu dormais... Tu ne bougeais plus du tout !  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
Haibara avait un air bizarre. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme le font les enfants qui posent une question à un adulte et attendent une réponse imminente.  
  
- Dis, pourquoi tu joues plus, Monsieur ?  
  
"Monsieur ?!"  
  
Observant ses jambes dans le fauteuil, il vit qu'elles avaient doublées en longueur.  
  
- Tu es pas bien ? Si tu veux, je vais chercher Shiho, elle viendra te soigner, tu sais ! Elle t'aime bien, et moi aussi, je t'aime bien !  
  
Elle souriait, et Shinichi découvrit pour la première fois son visage rayonnant. C'était un fait unique en soi : voir Haibara sourire de la sorte le mit mal à l'aise. Car ce n'était pas la vraie Haibara ; la jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui n'était que le fruit de son imagination...  
  
Une voix derrière lui le fit revenir à la réalité.  
  
- Est-ce que ca va, Shinichi ?  
  
Sa mère venait de surgir de derrière le banc. Elle était belle, et Shinichi espéra que dans ce monde-ci, elle fut véritablement sa mère.  
  
- J'espère que mon premier grand fan va mieux ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, tu sais !  
  
Elle l'enlaça passionnément, telle une mère retrouvant un fils perdu.  
  
- Quand Ran m'a appelé hier pour m'annoncer la grande nouvelle, ton père et moi avons sauté dans le premier avion pour Tokyo. Nous venons tout juste d'arriver...  
  
- Où est papa ? demanda Shinichi.  
  
- Il arrive. Il garait la voiture quand je l'ai quitté. Tu sais, tu nous as tellement manqué... Au fait, tu dois savoir une chose, avant tout, et j'espère que cela te fera plaisir : depuis ton accident, nous sommes revenu vivre à la maison. si tu nous vois débarquer de l'avion aujourd'hui, c'est parce que bien que nous vivions au Japon, nous avons aussi notre vie à Los Angelès. En revanche, nous rentrions tous les week-end pour toi, mon chéri.  
  
Sur ces mots, Yusaku Kudo fit son apparition. Il se planta majestueusement devant son fils, et ce dernier aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, mais fierté oblige, et le fait qu'il était dans son fauteuil roulant, il se permit juste de le saluer d'un regard complice. Son père lui sourit.  
  
- Fiston, je suis très heureux de te revoir, aussi fringant qu'un jeune Don Juan... Tu rattrapes ton temps perdu, on dirait... Humm... En effet, cette jeune demoiselle est très mignone...  
  
Shinichi ne put riposter, car Aï se présenta à l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
  
- Oui, je suis très jolie, je le sais ! Ma grande soeur Shiho me le dit tout le temps. Et puis Monsieur Shinichi il est très gentil avec moi. Même qu'on jouait à cache-cache tout à l'heure. Mais maintenant, il est très fatigué, aussi. Alors il doit retourner dans sa chambre.  
  
Yusaku fit une courbette à Aï qui prit les poignées du fauteuil et commença à le déplacer. Mais avec les graviers, elle n'arrivait pas à le faire rouler. Yusaku dut lui prêter main-forte. Shinichi, lui, ne dit rien. Il était content de retrouver ses parents. Mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait supporter le fait de mener cette double vie. Pour l'instant, il ne se faisait aucun doute sur le caractère fantastique de sa situation. Mais il devait reconnaitre que la vérité pouvait être tout autre... Elle pouvait aussi correspondre à cette réalité-là...  
  
"Non, ne tombe pas dans le panneau. Si ton cerveau te joue des tours sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire, tu dois analyser avec ta conscience, et oublier ces rêves pour te baser sur du concret..."  
  
Mais le problème restait de savoir où était la limite entre le concret et la fiction...  
  
Conan se retrouva dans sa chambre. Il faisait nuit.   
  
"Combien de fois vais-je encore rêver de moi ? Ca ne peut plus durer..."  
  
Il quitta son lit et passa a la salle de bain. Allumant le petit néon au dessus de l'évier après être monté sur un tabouret prévu à cause de sa taille, il se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face.  
  
" Tu ne paies pas de mine, mon gars... Tous ces cauchemars vont me rendre dingues... Haibara a raison. Si je ne trouve pas comment gerer cette situation, c'est l'alienation qui va m'attendre au tournant... Et je ne veux pas perdre Ran avec ces idioties..."  
  
Pourtant, il faisait face à un dilemne. Elle seule aurait été à même de le comprendre. Ai le pouvait aussi, mais c'était de l'affection de Ran, et de son soutien dont il avait le plus besoin. S'il avait été Shinichi, elle aurait su le remettre d'aplomb. Il se demanda si dans l'autre univers qu'il partageait, Ran aurait pu être comprendre cette souffrance. Il se douta que non.   
  
Pourquoi toutes ces simagrées ? Pourquoi ces rêves insensés ? Si Ai disait vrai, alors il fallait trouver le moyen de contrer cette molécule... Mais s'il fallait laisser le temps au temps de régler tout ça naturellement, alors il était prêt. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix, de toutes façons...  
  
Il éteignit le néon, apres s'être passé de l'eau fraiche sur le visage, puis retourna à sa couchette, à la lueur que la lune reflétait sur le blanc des meubles et des draps.  
  
Une fois recouvert par les draps, Conan mit plus de deux heures avant de se rendormir d'un sommeil sans reves, et agité.  
  
Cela faisait deja cinq jours qu'il était interné, et il n'avait pas fait de rechute depuis le reve de l'autre nuit.  
  
- Je suis contente de voir que tu reprends de tes couleurs... Tes parents nous ont appelé pour demander de tes nouvelles, tu sais ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de leur nouvelle, Conan.  
  
- Oui, maman et papa voyagent beaucoup. Mais bon, c'est normal qu'ils prennent de mes nouvelles. Ma chute aurait pu être plus grave...  
  
Ran fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Non, ne dit rien de plus. Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu t'arriver... Tu aurais pu être plus gravement blessé... Et tu aurait pu rester dans le coma...  
  
Ce fut au tour de Conan de froncer les sourcils. Il repensa aux cauchemars qu'il avait vécu. Heureusement pour lui, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il avait eu tort de se faire autant de soucis. Ai avait vu juste, et la molécule avait été assimilée ou détruite par son corps. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.  
  
- Enfin, poursuivit Ran, qui n'avait pas remarqué son trouble. Au fait, Heiji et Kazuha ont aussi prit de tes nouvelles...  
  
- Ah ? s'étonna Conan. Comment vont-ils, eux ?  
  
- Aussi bien que toi, à ce que je peux voir... Heiji a annoncé qu'il allait peut-être venir à Tokyo dans les prochains jours...  
  
- Ah ? Je serais content de le voir...  
  
Le medecin arriva sur ces entre-faits. Il salua Ran, et vint se planter devant le lit de Conan.  
  
- Jeune homme, vous vous remettez à merveille. Il y a cependant une chose que j'aimerai verifier avec vous. Pouvez vous me suivre à la salle de radiologie ?   
  
Devant le regard de Ran, devenu soudain soucieux, il s'expliqua.  
  
- Non, rien de bien grave, ne vous inquiétez pas... Je veux juste qu'il passe une radio pour vérifier l'état de ses côtes. Ce n'est qu'une bête vérification. Après ceci, il pourra tranquillement retourner à sa chambre, ou sortir se promener...  
  
Conan accepta, et laissant Ran dans la chambre, il accompagna le medecin, installé dans son fauteuil.  
  
Au bout de dix minutes, il ressortit de la radiologie. Le medecin devait tirer les épreuves des photographies sous rayons X. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de confirmer si tout était OK, car une infirmière réclama son aide auprès d'un autre patient et dû abandonner le jeune détective à son sort.  
  
Il décida donc de retourner à la chambre, mais se perdit dans le dédale de couloirs. Il réussit à trouver l'accueil, dans le hall d'entrée, et demanda renseignement auprès d'une infirmière de garde qui répondait au téléphone.  
  
- Un instant s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle à son interlocuteur. Oui, jeune homme, que puis-je pour vous ?  
  
- Voilà, je me suis perdu dans les couloirs, et j'aimerai bien retrouver ma chambre... Je suis Edogawa Conan. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le numéro, s'il vous plait ?  
  
L'infirmière rechercha sur son registre tandis qu'elle poursuivit son appel. Au bout de trente secondes, elle raccrocha, et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Je suis désolée, je ne vous trouve nulle part...  
  
- Il me semble que je suis au quatrième étage... se rappela-t-il.  
  
- Pourriez-vous me rappeller votre nom ?  
  
Il se mit à réfléchir, et eut une idée.  
  
- Euh... Essayez Kudô, Shinichi.  
  
Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils, et regarda le jeune homme par dessus ses lunettes. Puis, ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qui la dépassait, elle refouilla ses registres, et trouva finalement la réponse.  
  
- Oui, j'ai bien un Kudô Shinichi. Quatrième étage, couloir numéro huit, chambre soixante-neuf. Cela vous convient-il, jeune homme ?  
  
Shinichi lui fit un mince sourire de remerciement, et abandonnant la jeune femme, il prit la direction de l'ascenseur.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, et après s'être rendu compte à quoi correspondaient les chiffres que l'infimière lui avait donnés, il pénétra dans sa chambre. Ran était toujours présente.  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Tu vas mieux ?  
  
- Euh... oui.  
  
Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Conan devait passer des radios pour ses côtes cassées, mais Shinichi ?  
  
- Franchement, quel besoin de passer une IRM ? Tu n'en as pas besoin...  
  
- Qu'en sais-je ? Je ne suis pas le médecin, après tout. Il viendra m'expliquer ca plus tard...  
  
Il avait réussi à éluder la question. Cela le préoccupa.  
  
- Tu refais encore ces cauchemars ? lui demanda Ran.  
  
Il se mit à réfléchir. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas fait de "switch", de changement de réalité. Celle-ci durerait-elle aussi longtemps que la dernière fois où il était Conan ?  
  
- Au fait, pendant que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai reçu un appel de ton concurrent direct. Tu ne l'as peut-être jamais rencontré, mais lui oui. Il est déjà venu te voir deux ou trois fois.   
  
- Laisse-moi deviner... Il ne viendrait pas d'Osaka ? Et serait détective ?  
  
Ran écarquilla les yeux.   
  
- Tu le connais ?  
  
- Non, mais je crois qu'inconsiemment, lui aussi s'est incrusté dans ma mémoire...   
  
Et coupant court à la riposte de Ran :  
  
- Et que me veut ce cher Hattori Heiji ?  
  
- Euh... Eh bien, je lui ai envoyé un mail pour le prévenir de ton réveil, et il te souhaite un prompt rétablissement. Il espère qu'un jour ou l'autre, vous pourrez vous affronter face à une énigme, ou une affaire.  
  
Shinichi sourit. Quand Conan avait rencontré Hattori, c'était dans cet état d'esprit : l'éternel rival sur le retour. Et finalement, ils étaient devenu les meilleurs amis du monde. Leur rivalité s'était estompée pour faire place à une complicité hors-norme, du fait du secret partagé de l'apotoxine.   
  
Mais aujourd'hui, dans cette réalité, qu'en était-il ? Heiji avait tout l'air du parfait inconnu aux yeux de tout le monde, sauf de Ran, qui avait noué une relation de pure camaraderie avec un jeune homme de son âge, et cela n'allait pas plus loin que quelques coups de fil afin de prendre des nouvelles du malade.  
  
- Eh bien, j'espère qu'on pourra croiser le fer un de ces jours...  
  
Il sourit intérieurement. Puis se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il parle de toute cette histoire au jeune homme en question... S'il redevenait Conan.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Ran prit congé de son ami. Ils avaient passé tout l'après-midi dans la chambre, à attendre le médecin qui ne vint pas. Ils avaient parlé du temps perdu, et Ran avait annoncé qu'elle donnerait des cours particuliers à son ami, afin qu'il rattrappe son retard, en attendant de reprendre sa scolarité avec la prochaine rentrée. Il avait beaucoup trop perdu pour pouvoir revenir en cours en pleine année scolaire. De plus, Ran allait quitter le lycée. A 18 ans, elle devait s'inscrire à l'Université. Mais cela la rendait triste que Shinichi ait à redoubler. Il la consola du mieux qu'il put. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de toute l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux.  
  
Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et pourtant, n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle avait dû vivre pendant deux ans avec en tête l'idée qu'il ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais... Il se rendit aussi compte que si cette réalité était vraie, il avait failli la perdre.  
  
Inconsciemment, elle s'était rapproché de lui, et il le sentit. Peut-être le fait d'avoir eu à le veiller de la sorte avait ancré en elle le fait qu'il lui appartenait presque. Chaque jour passé près de lui, endormi du plus profond des sommeils, et de lui parler, de le veiller, l'avait rendue plus matûre. Un peu comme une mère. A ce moment-là, Ran avait aussi prit conscience de la valeur que Shinichi représentait à ses yeux. Et aujourd'hui, sans qu'elle le veuille, elle faisait tout pour se rapprocher encore plus. Elle voulait que leur relation évolue. Mais même involontairement, elle se trahissait. Shinichi se sentait heureux et mal à l'aise à la fois. Il voulait tellement répondre à son appel ; mais le souvenir de Conan et de cette autre réalité pesaient encore sur ses fragiles épaules. Il avait peur qu'en disant oui, quelque part, Conan le lui repprocherait. Il toucherait au fruit défendu, et profiterait de la situation : s'il venait à rester Conan, Ran ne serait plus pour lui qu'une sorte de grande soeur. Tandis que dans cette réalité, elle deviendrait beaucoup plus. Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec elle, même s'il semblait y avoir deux Ran différentes, mais pourtant identiques, à la seule exception que l'une était dans le monde "Conan" et l'autre dans le monde "Shinichi".  
  
Se sentant perdu, Shinichi préféra ne pas voir les signes de Ran. Il devait éclaircir les choses. Il devait savoir à quel monde il appartenait réellement. Ses voyages prolongés le faisaient de plus en plus douter sur la sincérité de ce qui l'entourait. Objets, personnes, situations... Chaque chose avait sa place dans ces deux univers. Et plus le temps passait, plus la réalité Conan le mettait en doute sur sa propre réalité.  
  
Ran était donc partie, et c'était sur ces sombres phylosophies que Shinichi acheva sa journée.  
  
Le lendemain, il eut l'agréable surprise de se réveiller dans son corps d'adolescent. Il passa la journée avec Ran et ses parents à lui. Shinichi apprit ce jour-là que les noms de Gin, Vodka, Sherry apparaissaient dans son monde sous le contexte de la dernière série que tournait sa mère. Elle jouait le rôle d'une détective solitaire, à la poursuite d'hommes appartenant à une mystérieuse Organisation qui avait supprimé l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et ces membre dont le noir était leur couleur avaient pour nom de code des noms d'alcool. Elle cita entre autre "Mousseux, Malibu, Sake, Brandy et Pastis". Elle avait tourné plus d'une cinquantaine d'épisodes en une année, et la série marchait du tonnerre aux Etats-Unis. Parfois, quand elle venait voir Shinichi à l'hôpital, elle répétait souvent son rôle avec son mari, qui lui donnait la réplique.   
  
Cela fit sourire son fils. Cette vérité-là était beaucoup plus tentante à croire que l'existance réelle d'une Organisation qui l'aurait forcé à boire une potion rajeunissante. De plus, et à bien y réfléchir, il ne voyait aucune logique dans les actions de cette Organisation. Elle contactait des informaticiens, et fabriquait un poison expérimental qui faisait rajeunir. La théorie du feuilleton télévisé passait beauoup plus que cette lubie d'histoire. Et puis pourquoi avoir tenté de l'empoisonner avec un poison dont on ne savait pas s'il fonctionnerait ou pas ? Si cette organisation avait été un peu plus sérieuse, elle aurait été mieux organisée dans les informations qui véhiculent entre ses membres. Si Gin l'avait vraiment assomé avec l'intention de le tuer, il aurait su que son poison ne marcherait peut-être pas... Et vu que ça n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait même pas dû en avoir en sa possession. On ne met pas sur le circuit un produit instable. Cela n'avait aucun sens, à bien y réfléchir...  
  
Non, la faille était trop grosse pour que Shinichi ne sente pas l'arnaque.  
  
Toute cette histoire de Conan était finalement pure élucubration de son cerveau. Son imagination avait trop travaillé, du fait de ce long repos forcé. Quand il sortirait de cette chambre, il retournerait en cours, vivre au milieu de sa famille et de ses amis.  
  
C'était cette vérité-là qu'il voulait entendre. Et pas une autre. Une réalité aussi fantastique que celle où vivait Conan n'était que pure fantaisie. Agasa avait raison. Son coma l'avait perturbé au-delà de toute attente, mais Shinichi comptait sur le temps et le repos pour oublier la folie dans laquelle il avait failli plonger.  
  
Il ne reparla plus de Conan à son vieil ami, et celui-ci comprit que le jeune homme s'était repris en main.  
  
Shinichi ne devait plus entendre parler de Conan, jusqu'à ce que...  
  
- Kudô, j'ai la solution à ton problème.  
  
Shinichi se retourna sous ses draps.  
  
- Pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plait, Ai... Sinon, j'appelle ta soeur, et elle va venir te gronder, marmonna-t-il, encore endormi.  
  
- Tu vois, c'est ça, ton problème !  
  
Ai tira violemment les draps. Shinichi se retrouva en pyjama, désemparé à la morsure du froid après la douce chaleur de ses couvertures.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ai ?  
  
Shinichi se réveilla complètement.  
  
- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Moi c'est Haibara, plus connue sous le nom de Sherry, la femme en noir qui t'a fait rajeunir ! Tu es Conan Edogawa ! Regarde-toi !  
  
Conan dut à contre-coeur se soumettre à l'idée qu'il était une fois de plus "redevenu" un petit garçon de sept ans.  
  
- C'est pas vrai... J'en ai marre...  
  
- Je sais, c'est dur. Et je suis là pour ca. Tous ces passages Kudô/Edogawa, je comprends que ça te rende nerveux, mais j'ai trouver le vaccin à mon produit.  
  
- Non, ca me rend pas nerveux. Je sais très bien que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve de plus, et que je vais me réveiller à nouveau dans mon VRAI corps, celui de Shinichi Kudô !  
  
Ai resta ébahie. Alors c'était ainsi que la chose avait tourné ?! Shinichi avait pris le dessus sur Conan ? Elle se rendit compte de l'ampleur des dégats.  
  
- J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour te sauver...  
  
- Me sauver de quoi ? Je sais que je rêve. Ca ne peut pas en être autrement... Je suis Shinichi Kudô. Et Conan n'existe que dans une réalité que mon cerveau a fabriqué de toute pièce comme une protection face à mon coma. Tu n'es pas réelle. Dans mon monde, tu es la petite soeur de mon infirmière. Mes parents vivent au Japon, Ran m'aime et n'attend que mon retour, et je n'ai pas encore rencontré Heiji Hattori. Ces hommes en noir dont tu parles, ils ne sont pas réels : juste les personnages d'une série dont ma mère est l'héroïne... Et le numéro que tu as donné correspond juste au positionnement de ma chambre dans le complexe de l'hôpital : 4ème étage, couloir n°8, chambre 69. Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué. Tout concorde, et ce, de manière TOTALEMENT cohérente ! Pas de science-fiction dans mon univers.   
  
Haibara resta pensive. Elle avait tant redouté qu'il en vienne à ces conjectures...  
  
- Je vois...  
  
Elle sortit une seringue de la besace qu'elle portait en bandoulière.  
  
- Tu t'es enfermé dans ton "nouveau" monde... J'espère qu'il te plait... Tu sais, après tout, toi et moi on n'a rien à se reprocher. Je ne te dois plus rien, si j'ai bien compris... et toi aussi... Mais réfléchit un peu.  
  
Elle le fixa du regard. Conan put y lire une certaine détermination, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais eu souvenir avec elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te parait insensé ? reprit-elle. Qu'une gamine comme moi soit aussi mature et adulte et te propose l'injection qui te sauvera de la folie dans laquelle tu t'es mis, ou bien un monde ou tout parait sensé, où ta petite amie attend ton retour depuis 2 ans, tes parents t'aiment et vivent avec toi, et où je ne suis qu'une enfant que tu as rencontré lors de ton séjour à l'hopital ? A ta place, je choisirai la seconde. Mais la vérité est toute autre. Tu AS réellement rajeuni. Ce n'est pas de la folie de croire ca. Les hommes de l'organisation existent réellement, et si dans l'autre monde ils t'ont mis dans le coma, dans le mien - le VRAI - ils sont ceux qui t'ont fair rajeunir.  
  
Conan ne savait que penser. Disait-elle vrai ? Il voulait vraiment revoir Ran, et l'embrasser comme un jeune homme de 19 ans, maintenant, et non pas se contenter de lui sourire et de l'observer comme un enfant de 7 ans. Mais il se demandait aussi pourquoi il ne devrait pas croire cette gamine? Elle lui paraissait si réelle ; il avait l'impression qu'elle disait la vérité, et qu'elle le sauverait peut-etre de la folie qui s'était emparée de lui. Tout concordait entre les 2 mondes, si ce n'est qu'il ne savait plus auquel il appartenait vraiment.. Tout se mélangeait. Il confondait tout. Et si ce n'était qu'un reve ? ou une étape a franchir pour devenir plus fort, comme ca arrive dans les films de science-fictions ?  
  
Conan était perdu, et Haibara lui proposait une sortie de secours. Mais dans l'autre monde, on lui en proposait une aussi : Ran l'attendait à bras ouverts, ses parents lui donnaient tout l'amour dont il avait besoin, il avait des amis, et des perspectives d'avenir toutes tracées. Aï lui proposait juste une échapatoire. Une porte derrière laquelle la vérité et le mensonge ne faisaient qu'un, ou la peur regnait d'avantage sur son avenir deja incertain... pourquoi devrait-il la croire ? Quelle raison avait-il d'aller vers elle plutot qu'ailleurs ? Elle l'avait deja bien assez fait souffrir... Si elle disait vrai, c'etait de sa faute s'il était devenu Conan. Tandis que Shinichi n'avait été dans le coma qu'a cause de deux types qu'il rechercherait aussitot sortit de l'hopital...   
  
Mais a ce moment là, il se dit qu'il n'avait aucune donnée. Pour Conan, les responsables de son état étaient Gin et Vodka, alias ses médecins. Mais pour Shinichi, qui était celui qui l'avait assomé ? Il n'avait aucune image de son agresseur... Ni du second homme de la transaction...  
  
- Alors, quel est ton choix? la vérité ? ou le mensonge pour le restant de ta vie ?  
  
Haibara n'alla pas par 4 chemins. Qu'il se décide ou non, elle n'allait pas le laisser les quitter. il ne pouvait pas sombrer a jamais dans cet univers ou la paix regnait. Elle avait bien compris que le cerveau de Kudo cherchait un abri aux agressions psychiques qu'il avait subi. Refouler la peur et la haine de l'Organisation derrière un monde ou tout respirait la tranquillité... Kudo revait du monde qu'il aurait du vivre si elle n'avait pas existé, elle, Sherry, dans son véritable univers.  
  
Tout cela, aidé du fait que la molécule instable qu'il avait ingéré empoisonnait sa raison. Mais elle avait le contre-poison, dans cette seringue, et dont elle en proposait le contenu à celui qui basculait entre deux mondes.  
  
- Quelle est ta réponse, le pressa-t-elle.  
  
Conan se retourna pour lui faire face. Dans ses yeux, Haibara put lire le désarroi. Il avait rejeté toute haine en lui, et la peur ne semblait plus le hanter. Mais un grand vide venait combler son regard, et elle ne sut comment interpreter ce signe.  
  
Conan se dirigea lentement vers elle, continuant à la regarder, et prit la main qui tenait la seringue dans la sienne, et la lui retira des doigts.  
  
- Ai... je suis désolé...  
  
Conan ferma les yeux, non sans qu'elle put apercevoir des perles de larmes à chacun de leurs coins.  
  
Le soleil brillait a travers les branches du grand cerisier.   
  
Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de jours qu'il était resté à l'hopital. Il y avait eu quelques complications d'ordres hygiéniques, rien de bien grave, mais il avait fallu passer quelques examens supplémentaires. Et aujourd'hui, il sortait enfin. Ran l'attendait dans la voiture. Elle était si heureuse. Elle l'avait attendu tout au long de ses dix jours. Et elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Il avait eu l'impression d'être parti à l'étranger, et que la distance qui les avait séparés avait rendu vital son besoin d'etre aupres d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait pouvoir la rejoindre.   
  
Pendant ces dix jours, il avait aussi put faire le point sur sa vie. Avant et apres l'accident. Il hésitait toujours a lui dire ce qui s'était passé. La vérité lui ferait peut-etre peur... Et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Quelle cruauté du destin, quand on se rend compte de ce qu'on a failli perdre, et de ne pouvoir aller vers cet objet si précieux, de peur de le perdre plus encore ! Et dire qu'il avait failli commettre l'irréparable ! Perdre tout ce qu'il avait acquis déjà si facilement, et aussi ce qu'il avait mis de plus précieux de coté, à la seule force de son ambition, et de son courage...Aidé en cela par ceux qui l'aiment, indirectement ou non. Agasa, ses parents... Ils avaient été avec lui, malgré tout.   
  
Il poussa un long soupir. Il aura fallu cela pour qu'il en prenne conscience. Et dire que si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, il aurait pu...  
  
Il se mordit la levre. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Et ne pouvait étre défait...   
  
Sous la paume de sa main posée sur le tronc du cerisier, l'écorce se fit rude et douce a la fois. Comme la peine qu'il avait en ce moment. Il était encore fragile. Cela ne s'était pas passé sans mal. Mais comme tout combat, il y avait un prix a payer. Le sien fut assez allégé. Il s'estima heureux de n'avoir fait souffrir que quelques personnes. Agasa ne lui en voudra pas, il en était sur. Il pouvait comprendre. Mais Ai ? Qu'en pensera-t-elle ?  
  
Ran l'appela, le forçant à quitter ses sombres pensées.   
  
Oui, l'avenir s'offrait a lui. Non pas comme il l'avait souhaité de tout son etre quelques jours auparavant. Mais c'était tout de meme un avenir.  
  
- J'arrive, Ran !  
  
Et Conan quitta le cerisier pour rejoindre son amie d'enfance qui l'attendait avec son père.  
  
Fin.  
  
Kessy Kudo  
  
14 avril 2004 


End file.
